Broken
by Edward's Heroine
Summary: Will singing bring Bella and Edward back together? And will it start a career for the both of them? Sequal now up!
1. Out of the Depression

When Edward left me, it was like nothing I had felt before. It was like someone had died-like I had died. Was there anything in this world that would lift me out of my depression? I didn't think so.

Charlie wanted me to see a therapist. What good would that do if I couldn't tell the truth? If I wanted to be called crazy then I would go and tell the truth, but I couldn't do that. Besides I couldn't betray them like that could I? NO! If I did not only would I be called crazy but I would have betrayed the love of my life and even if he wasn't here I couldn't –no wouldn't-do that to him.

Time seemed to pass in a blur these days. I never paid attention to the date anymore. I walked around in a daze, only seeing enough to get to my classes and do the work. My friends were worried about me at first. I wouldn't call them back when they called and soon they stopped calling all together.

I started looking for things to do, but never found anything. While I was at the grocery store getting things for me and Charlie to eat tonight, I saw something that gave me a spark of hope. I had always been complimented on my voice and I had always been a good writer. They had flyers outside of the store, it said;

Looking for singing talent. Auditions held on November 11 at Forks High. 2:40 Pm. in the gymnasium. Be ready with your song and anything else you will need. Winners will get a record deal.

I grabbed one of the flyers and did my shopping. I rushed home to get dinner started for Charlie before he got home.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call as he hung up his gun.

"Yeah, Dad. In here." I said as I rounded the corner clutching the paper in my right hand.

"Hey, Bells. What do you have there?"

"When I was at the store picking up things for dinner I saw one of these flyers. Do you want to see it? It's about an audition for a record deal."

"Sure kid. A record deal? Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you sing before."

"Well if you want you can come to the audition tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'd love to. I'll be there."

"Cool Dad. Dinners ready." I was pretty surprised that I was so happy about this. I never got happy about anything anymore.

I went up to my room to get started on writing the song I would perform at the audition tomorrow. So I sat at my desk and wrote the song. It wasn't really that hard, and if you thought hard enough I'd bet you could guess why. I don't know how I came up with the tune for the song but somehow I managed to.


	2. The audition

I had the song I had written in my bag and was on my way to school, slightly cheerful I might add. I was in a hurry to get to school and ended up being one of the first ones there. I stayed in my truck practicing my song, waiting for the parking lot to fill up. When it had, I put my song in my bag and jumped out of my truck.

When I saw Mike and Angela I ran up to them. They didn't seem to be expecting me to be so hyper. When they saw me their eyes widened probably because I was smiling, something I rarely did anymore.

"Hey, Mike. Hi, Ang. Guess what!" I knew I was hyper and with my words Mike and Angela's eyes grew wider.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Angela said recovering. Mike had his mouth hanging open and his eyes seemed to be growing wider and wider with every second that passed. I thought he was going into shock.

"Well, I am going to be auditioning to get a record deal this afternoon. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure, Bella. That sounds great!" Angela said. Mike was just coming out of his shock.

"I'd love to Bella. We'll be there." Mike said, smiling gently. Angela was doing the same.

Just then the bell rang and I said a quick "thanks" and "bye" and rushed off to first period.

Mike and Angela were glad I was out of my depression; I could see it in their eyes. Lunch flew by in a blur as did the rest of my classes. I couldn't wait until 2:40. One other thing you would get to do if you were picked for the record deal, you would also get to perform a song in front of the whole student body and their families, like a little concert.

I met Mike and Angela after school and we headed to the gymnasium. When we got there I saw Charlie standing against a wall. I ran over to him and gave him a hug and told him thanks for coming. It was almost my turn now.

Someone called my name and I went up to the stage and started singing. Both of the judges' mouths fell open when they heard me sing as did Charlie's, Mike's, and Angela's. I smiled to myself as I got off the stage. The judges told me I would be performing and get my record deal.

I said goodbye to my friends, who were still stunned, and went to the parking lot with my stunned father and drove home.


	3. The song

As Charlie and I got home he started coming back from being dazed. We started talking as I got dinner started.

"You were great Bells. I can't wait to hear you sing tomorrow!" Charlie was overjoyed. He kept complimenting me until I went up to go to bed. I needed to be rested up for tomorrow.

When I came downstairs Charlie was waiting for me.

"Hey, Bells do you mind if I bring a few of my friends from La Push to the concert with us?"

"Sure Dad bring whoever you want to." I sort of liked the idea of having a big audience. We ate breakfast and Charlie called his friends and told them where to come. Then we drove to Forks High, where the concert was.

When we got inside Charlie went to find his friends and a seat. I went to get changed.

The people singing were really good. I was on next and I was a little nervous but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

Finally it was my turn to perform. I walked on stage and everyone clapped for me. It did help the nerves a bit. So with that I started to sing.

"This song is called When Your Broken, hope you guys like it.

"Wake up to a sunny day,

not a cloud up in the sky,

and then it starts to rain,

my defenses hit the ground,

and they shatter all around,

so open and exposed,

but I found strength in the struggle,

face to face with my troubles,

"When your broken in a million little pieces,

and your trying,

but you can't hold on anymore,

every tear falls down for a reason,

don't you stop believing in yourself,

when your broken,

"Little girl don't be so blue,

I know what your going through,

don't let it beat you up,

hitting walls and getting scars only makes you who you are, only makes you who you are,

no matter how much you heart is aching,

there is beauty in the breaking, yeah

"When your broken in a million little pieces,

and your trying,

but you can't hold on anymore,

every tear falls down for a reason,

don't you stop believing in yourself,

when your broken,

"Better days are gonna find you once again,

every piece will find it's place,

when your broken,

when your broken,

mmmm….

"When your broken in a million little pieces,

and your trying,

but you can't hold on anymore,

every tear falls down for a reason,

don't you stop believing in yourself,

when your broken,

oh when your broken,

when your broken….

When your broken"

Nobody said anything. I saw most of them with their mouths hanging open. When I spotted Charlie he was grinning from ear to ear. After about five minutes everybody stood up and clapped way more than they did for the others.

"Thank you." I said just before I was about to walk off of the stage. The stage manager stopped me.

"Some people want to hear some more of your songs, Bella."

"Really?" I hadn't thought that this would have happened."Which ones?"

"They want to hear 'Every time we touch' and 'Could this be love that I feel."

"Ok. I am going to go and get something to drink, could you tell them that I'll be out in just a sec.?"

"Of course." She said just before walking up to the microphone to announce the next time I would be on.


	4. Is it really him?

I could hear the stage manager telling the crowd I would be out within five minutes at the most. I smiled to myself. I never thought this would happen to me.

I decided to sing 'Every time we touch' first, then 'Could this be love that I feel' and then as a surprise, sing 'Memories' the one out of two songs that I didn't put on my list. The other one was a duet for a couple, but because Edward left the people that were supposed to sing it didn't get to. And yes I mean me and Edward, of course, who else? I liked 'Could this be love that I feel' the most, because I wrote it a few days after Edward and I had met. I never let him hear it or see the lyrics for that matter, he didn't even know that I could sing. I never let anybody hear it, tonight would be the first night that I would let anyone hear it.

'Memories was a little bit easier for me to write because it was just a few months after Edward had left me. I had been with my not so friendly, friend Jessica Stanley. We were going to Port Angeles to see a movie. I had come across some guys that reminded me a lot of the men that had tried to hurt me that one night in Port Angeles. I had heard Edward's voice that night after the movie. That was mainly what 'Memories' was all about.

I wrote 'Every time we touch' the day after Edward left me. I had needed to get some feelings out and I tended to do that by writing songs or poetry.

I walked back to the stage to sing the last few songs I had left. I scanned across the crowd when I saw a face so familiar it was heartbreaking. I would know that face anywhere. It had to be him.

Edward's POV

When I heard her name, my mouth dropped open. Then I saw her walk on stage, she was even more beautiful than I remembered. My eyes grew wide. I didn't know that Bella could sing. I knew it was a bad idea to come here, but it was something that I loved to do, watch everybody sing, I loved hearing all the beautiful voice. I just never knew that Bella would be here.

Then she announced what song she would be singing and I knew by the title what it was mainly about. It was about what I had done to her. So I put my head in my hands. I wanted to hear my angel sing thought so I just planned on listening to her voice.

When she started singing my head snapped up and my mouth fell open again. I saw everybody around my do the same at the same exact same moment.

I wanted to hear more of her songs, so when she was done I walked over- at vampire speed-and looked at the list of her songs. I picked the two on the list and put a piece of paper with them on it, in the suggestion box, and ran back to my seat just before Bella was done singing her song and clapped for her.

A woman came out a little bit later saying that Bella would be coming back out to sing again in about five minutes at the most. When she came out she looked over the crowd.

She spotted me, her eyes grew wide and she froze. When people started clapping for her she finally snapped out of it.

Bella's POV

I realized I had frozen in place when everybody started clapping. I snapped out of it then. It couldn't be him, he left me. Why would he come? And how would he know where to find me? I couldn't think about that right now, I had a show to do.

"Hey guys, I am going to start with a song called 'Every time we touch'." I really liked this song. It was slow and is something you could slow dance to.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,

I still feel your touch in my dreams,

forgive me my weakness,

but I don't know why,

without you it's hard to survive,

"Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

and every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly,

can't you hear my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

I need you by my side,

Cause every time we touch,

I feel the static,

and every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

can't you feel my heart beat slow,

I can't let you go,

I want you in my life,

"Your arms are my castle,

your heart is my sky,

they wipe away tears that I cry,

oh the good and the bad times,

we've been through them all,

you make me rise when I fall,

"Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

and every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly,

Cause every time we touch,

I feel the static,

and every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

can't you hear my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

I need you by my side,

"Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

and every time we kiss,

I swear I could fly, can't you heat my beat fast, I want this to last, I need you by my side……."

Everyone started to clap. I wanted to see how the guy that I _think _looked like Edward thought. I saw him grinning and standing up. Soon everyone fallowed him and everybody was standing and clapping.

"Thank you." I said into the microphone a little breathless.

While I was trying to catch my breath the crowd started to calm down a little and some started sitting down.

"Okay, this song is called 'Could this be love that I feel'. It's actually my second favorite song that I have written. Enjoy!"

"Woke up this morning,

just sat in my bed,

8 a.m. first thing in my head,

is a certain someone,

who's always in my mind,

he treats me like a lady in every way,

he smiles and warms me throughout the day,

should I tell him I love you,

wish I knew what to say,

"Could this be love that I feel,

so strong, so deep and so real,

if I lost you would I ever heal,

could this be love that I feel,

"Could this be love that I feel,

so strong, so deep and so real,

if I lost you would I ever heal,

could this be love that I feel,

"The way he looks,

so deep in my eyes,

our hearts are so warm,

I just wanna cry,

then he's so hard working,

he wants to be someone,

should I tell him that I love you,

what if he doesn't say it to,

I'm feeling so nervous,

what should I do,

"Could this be love that I feel,

so strong, so deep and so real,

if lost you would I ever heal,

could this be love that I feel,

"Could this be love that I feel,

so strong, so deep and so real,

if lost you would I ever heal,

could this be love that I feel,

"Will it be my turn,

two hearts beating together as one,

no more loneliness,

only love, laughter and fun,

"Could this be love that I feel,

so strong, so deep and so real,

if I lost you would I ever heal,

could this be love that I feel,

"Could this be love that I feel,

so strong, so deep and so real,

if I lost you would I ever heal,

could this be love that I feel,

"Could this be love that I feel……"

They all had the same reaction to this song-standing and clapping, a few whistling. All that is except Edward. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

He got control of himself and stood up so fast it was a blur, and started clapping and grinning at me. He was dazzling me, even from a distance he could do that do me.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it, she had written that just a few days after we met. I could tell because of the part "two hearts beating together as one." She knew now that my heart was forever silent, now, but she hadn't then.

I had to go backstage and talk to her, beg her to take me back if that's what it took. After all that was my main purpose for coming here anyways. I just wanted to come and see this like I do every other year. Then I would have gone to Bella's house and begged her to take me back if I had to.


	5. Backstage

Wow. He hasn't changed a bit, I thought to myself. Of course it was sort of stupid to think he would, I mean he was a vampire for godsake, he didn't age. Hey, I was only human.

"This song was a little surprise for you guys, called Memories.

"Memories, memories, memories, memories,

"In this world you tried,

not leaving not me alone behind,

there's no other way,

I prayed to the Gods,

let him stay,

"The memories ease the pain inside,

now I know why,

"All of my memories keep you near,

in silent moments,

imagine you'd be here,

All of my memories keep you near,

your silent whispers, silent tears,

"Made me promise I'd try,

to find my way back in this life,

I hope there a way,

to give me a sign your okay,

"Reminds me again,

it's worth it all,

so I can go on,

"All of my memories keep you near,

in silent moments,

imagine you'd be here,

all of my memories keep you near,

your silent whispers, silent tears,

"Together in all these memories,

I see your smile,

all of the memories I hold dear,

Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time,

"All of my memories keep you near,

in silent moments,

imagine you'd be here,

all of my memories keep you near,

your silent whispers, silent tears,

"All of my memories…"

Edward's POV

If I could cry, I would be sobbing right now.

I knew what I was going to do to get Bella back. I was going to sing to Bella, and ask her to take me back in front of everyone here. I just had to get the people to stay. So I headed up to talk to the stage manager.

"Could you get everyone to stay here for a bit, there will be a few more songs preformed." I asked I found her.

"Um….Yeah, Sure." She said as she made her way back to the stage. She was stumbling.

Bella was still on stage, I could hear the stage manager telling her to ask everyone to stay.

I was going to sing a song that I had written about her called 'It's your love'. I had written it a few weeks after we met and a couple of days after our relationship really started. Then I was going to sing. 'Fall into me' which I had written just a few days ago, and I was going to sing it to her soon anyway so why not right now? If she did take me back I knew that there would be a few vampires at our old house waiting to see her again. I would play her lulluby after their little reunion.

I went up and gave my CD to the DJ.

Bella's POV

I was still on the stage when the stage manager came up to me and told me to tell everyone to stay for a little longer. They obviously thought I was going to perform again because as soon as I said that they sat back down and started clapping again. I didn't know why I had to get them to stay, but it must have been pretty important.


	6. It's your love

**Edward's POV**

I wonder if Bella will like what I have written, or if she will ever forgive me for leaving her. I couldn't put her through that again-I couldn't put myself through that again. I wouldn't ever leave her again. I would have to kill myself before I would do that to her again-that my friend is something that is VERY hard to do-unless she didn't want me anymore, then I would just find a way to move on with my life, or wait until she does want me again-I wouldn't give up.

I walked on the stage, to where nobody could see me, in hopes of finding my beloved, Bella.

She had a confused look on her face when she came into view, probably because of what the stage manager had just told her, I'd be confused to if I didn't know what she was talking about, and the whole mind reading thing.

When I stepped into her view she looked even more confused than she had just seconds ago. I would be too, having the person that left you so many months ago, just step out of nowhere. Hey, even if I couldn't read her mind I can still read her expression pretty well.

**Bella's POV**

_What the……_ I trailed off in my thoughts and then thought again. _What the…….._When I rounded the corner and saw a tall, pale figure step out of the shadows. I couldn't believe my eyes! I mean he left, why would he come back, and more importantly, why was he back stage?!

_WOW!_ I thought. His features were all the same, more beautiful perhaps, but still all the same. My dreams had NOT done him justice; he was even more beautiful than I remembered. _The perfect_ _angle of his nose, his lips still that beautiful, perfect shape, his skin still more pale than I had ever seen anyone posses. His arms were still just as muscular as before, not as muscular as Emmet_, I thought to myself.

Huh, I was doing a lot of thinking today.

Edward's eyes were still the light topaz that I remembered, they were that color the last time I saw him. He couldn't be here for me, could he? No. He must have been here to see one of the other performers, though they weren't back here anymore, they were probably off somewhere with their families while I was stuck here singing, which I loved to do, when just out of the blue, Edward Cullen comes back into my life. I really would have liked to think that he was here for one of the others but he would know they weren't here.

I turned around and bolted after collecting my thoughts, no doubt, I should not have looked into that mans eyes. That was a mistake on my part, but he was just so perfect and….and….and….well I just couldn't stop myself. I really hoped that he wouldn't fallow me, I couldn't handle any small talk with him now, let alone a full on conversation.

**Edward's POV**

She saw me, looking quite confused, and looked me over, from my head to my feet and then back up again to look in my eyes.

That's when she bolted.

Oh, how I wish I could read her thoughts, reading her expressions wasn't good for me. But I did have some practice with that, and she looked terrified when she turned her head while running. She was heading for the stage, good now I wouldn't have to worry about her not hearing what I was going to sing to her.

I wanted to fallow her, but I knew that I shouldn't push it,_ take it slow with her, you know how she is,_ I thought. And I knew that the music was going to start soon, so I would just have to wait it out, or hope that she hears and comes on stage with me.

**Bella's POV**

I was about to reach the stage so I slowed down, and opened the door to the stage, hoping that I could find a spot where he couldn't find me. Then I remembered that he could still _smell_ me. Why did there have to be only one exit to the stage? He just had to be there blocking the exit from me. Ugh!! I walked on stage trying not to be seen by the crowd but of course failing miserably. They all started clapping when the saw me. Oh this is just the best day of my life, NOT! Now he would know where I was and probably find me, then I remembered that he could still hear me breathing, walking, and……. Wait a second….HA he can't hear my thoughts hehehehe, forgot about that one. Stupid vampire scenes.

I peeked out of the curtains I was hiding behind to see Edward standing on the stage, his back turned away from me. He suddenly whipped his head around and caught my eye. What the……..Okay now seriously how many times am I going to trail off on that one little thought, from the way things were going, um……a lot! He didn't come over to me though, he stared at me. Then music started to play and he walked into view of the people in the crowd. He was singing? The music started, it was sort of a faster song.

He started singing and I felt tears pool up in my eyes. His voice was so perfect, well he was perfect wasn't he, guess it fits. His voice was…..just……WOW! Yeah, that's how you put that.

"Hey everyone," he chuckled."Guess you weren't expecting this were you? Well I wrote this song for someone very special to me, her name is Bella Swan,"

The tears in my eyes brimmed over the edges. My mouth dropped open for the second time today. I looked over the crowd to see a wide eyed Charlie, Billy, Harry, Sue, Leah, Seth, Sam, Paul, Quill, Embry, Jared, Emily, Colin, Bradley, and Jacob, with their mouths open. Well great the whole pack is here. This could turn ugly. I saw Jacob start quivering and Sam got up and calmed him down before he could turn into a giant wolf.

"This song is called 'It's your love.'

"Yeah, yeah,

"Dancin' in the dark,

Middle of the night,

Taken your heart, and hodling it tight,

Emotional touch, touchin' my skin,

And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again,

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing,

don't think I can keep it all in,

I just gotta let you know,

What it is that won't let me go,

"It's your love,

It just does something to me,

It sends a shock right through me,

I can't get enough,

And if you wonder,

About the spell I'm under,

Oh, it's your love,

"Better than I was,

More than I am,

And all of this happened,

By taking your hand,

And who I am now,

Is who I wanted to be,

And now that we're together,

I'm stronger than ever,

I'm happy and free,

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing,

Don't think I can keep it all in,

And if you ask me why I've changed,

All I got to do is say your sweet name,

"It's your love,

It just does something to me,

It sends a shock right through,

I can't get enough,

And if you wonder,

About the spell I'm under,

Oh, it's your love,

"Baby, oh, oh, oh,

"Oh it's your love,

It just does something to me,

It sends a shock right through me,

I can't get enough,

And if you wonder,

About the spell I'm under,

Oh, it's your love,

"It's your love, it's your love, it's your love."

I was in tears. I made a spur of the moment decision, I ran as hard as I could, Edward didn't hear me until I was only five feet away, and as soon as he turned around to face me, I leapt into his arms as 

gracefully as I could, and I have to say, it wasn't half bad considering the fact that I was a klutz. He had me in his arms bridle style. I was still in tears and his arms held me tight.

"Bella, why are you crying?" He asked brushing hair out of my face.

"Because I'm so happy." I couldn't believe that I was back in Edward's arms-Edward's strong, cold, stone like arms. _Who cares about comfort, I've got my rock. _I thought to myself, it made me smile.

"Edward did you really write that?" He nodded his head. Why am I not surprised, was there _anything_ that this guy couldn't do?

"Why are you here, I thought you left… you said that you weren't coming back." Saying this brought on a whole other round of tears. If he was going to leave I would need to know, but after the song I really doubt he'll be going anywhere for a while.

"We'll talk about that part later, Okay?"

"Okay, Edward."

Still teary-eyed, I grabbed the microphone from his hand.

"What are you doing Bella?" He whispered.

"Just listen, you'll see."


	7. You are an angel, to me

"This song is called When I Think About Angels.

"Why does the color of my coffee match you eyes,

Why do I see you when a stranger passes by,

I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind,

I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin,

And when it's raining,

You won't find me coplamin' cause,

"When I think about rain,

I think about about singing,

When I think about singing,

It's a heavenly tune,

When I think about heaven then,

I think about angels,

When I think about angels,

I think about you,

"The taste of sugar sure reminds of your kiss,

I like the way that they,

Both linger on my lips,

Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies,

Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside,

Beautiful distractions,

You make every thought a chain reaction,

"When I think about rain,

I think about singing,

When I think about singing,

It's a heavenly tune,

When I think about heaven then,

I think about angels,

When I think about angels I think about you,

"Anywhere I go,

Anything I do,

Everything around me baby makes me think of you,

"When I think about rain,

I think about singing,

When I think about singing,

It's a heavenly tune,

When I think about heaven then,

I think about angels,

When I think about angels,

I think about you,

"When I think about rain,

I think about singing,

When I think about singing,

It's a heavenly tune,

When I think about heaven then,

I think about angels,

When I think about angels I think about you,

"Oh, I think you baby,

"When I think about rain,

Oh, I think about sining,

When I think about singing,

It's a heavenly tune,

Yeah, When I think about heaven,

I think about angels,

When I think about angels I think about you"

I was still crying when I looked up into Edward's eyes. I was gasping for air-forgetting to breath, again-when I looked out to crowd, breaking the gaze that held the two of us together. The crowd was of course clapping, whistling, and standing up. I was in Edward's arms the whole time that I was singing and still and he was still holding me now.

I stood on my tiptoes so I could whisper in his ear. He had to lean down a little so I could reach. "Edward, no matter what you say, you're my angel." My eyes started watering and a few rolled down my cheeks and Edward wiped them away with his thumb.

"No, Bella, I'm not. I don't deserve to be called that. I don't deserve such an angel like you."

"Well, you've got me, and I am not going anywhere. But like I said no matter what you say, you ARE an angel, to me."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, and you will always be my angel."

"I love you too, Edward, more than you will ever know."

"You know, that's really nice to hear, love."

"Well, good, because you will be hearing it a lot in the near future." I said as he chuckled.

"What, are you a physic now, like Alice?"

"No, but I know my decision and this one…..Well let's just say that I don't think it will ever change."

He chuckled. "Well, lets count on that, because I don't think I could go for too long without hearing that."

We said this all in hushed tones. Not really whispers because there wasn't a microphone that would let the crowd hear.

I nuzzled my head into Edward's chest and inhaled the sweet sent of his skin.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe that Bella had run into my arms like that. I thought it would take a few more songs for her to even come near me.

She said that she thought of me as her angel. I wasn't that, I was far from it really. The truth was that she was the angel, MY angel. My angel had told me that she loved me, so I knew that I was somewhat forgiven for what I had done.

I took my first look out at the crowd, I saw some shocked faces, and one or two siblings of mine. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the front row, watching all of this.

_'Edward, we saw the whole thing and came as fast as we could!'_ Alice told me through her thoughts. I nodded to her and turned to Jasper.

'_Way to go, man, you got Bella back. I knew you would.'_ Jasper was smiling just as wide as Alice was at this point. I would talk to them after the concert.

**Alice's POV**

My eyes glazed over and I was in a dazed state. Edward was on a _stage_ with_ Bella?_ I thought he didn't want to interfere.

Jasper, realizing that I was having a vision, and jumped to me from across the tiny room.

"Alice, what's happening?"

"Edward is on a stage holding Bella, she's crying. Bella just sang a song; Edward did too, before her. That's why she's crying. She ran and jumped into his arms before that though." I said all of this in a dazed voice. Jasper was griping my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, but we need to go to Forks High, call Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmet. They need to come too, it looks like we're moving back to Forks. I can't wait to see Bella again!" I was out of my dazed state and my voice was back to normal now. I was jumping up and down and clapping my hands together.

"Alright, let's go." With that we were off, running as fast as we could.

We got there just before Bella finished her song. She was now having a conversation with Edward. They seemed to be whispering, even though Jasper and I could hear everything they said, but I'm sure they didn't know that we were here.

Edward looked out at the crowd and landed on me. I quickly thought _'Edward, we saw the whole thing and came as fast as we could!'_ He nodded then turned to Jasper who was, like me, grinning like a freak.


	8. You and me

I was starting to calm down a bit. Edward was rubbing my back in small circles.

"Hush, Bella. It's okay, I'm here now. Shhh."

"Edward, I know but I just can't stop, I'm so happy that you're here."

"Lets sing another song. I have a few more that I could sing."

"Okay, and I have one more I can sing."

"Well, then I'll go first."

"Okay, well what are you going to sing?"

"Just listen, you'll see."

"K.K."

**Edward's POV**

Ah, how I loved having Bella back in my arms again.

I didn't announce what song I was going to sing, so I just started singing.

"What day is it,

And in what month,

This clock never seemed so alive,

I can't keep up,

And I can't back down,

I've been losing so much time,

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people,

With nothing to do,

Nothing to lose,

And it's you and me and all of the people,

And I don't know why,

I can't take my eyes off of you,

"All of the things that I want to say,

Just aren't coming out right,

I'm tripping inwards,

You got my head spinning,

I don't know where to go from here,

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people,

With nothing to do,

Nothing to prove,

And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you,

"There's something about you now,

I can't quite figure it out,

Everything she does is beautiful,

Everything she does is right,

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people,

With nothing to do,

Nothing to lose,

And it's you and me and all of the people,

And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of...

"You and me and all of the people,

With nothing to do,

Nothing to prove,

And it's you and me and all of the people,

And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you,

"What day is it,

And in what month,

This clock never seemed so alive."

I looked down into my angels eyes. She was smiling and had tears running down her cheeks again.

**Bella's POV**

Still crying-of course, I was starting to think that I was never going to stop crying-I started singing again.

"How, how am I supposed to feel,

When everything surrounding me,

Is nothing but a fake disguise,

"I don't know, I don't know where I belong,

It's time for me to carry on, I'll say goodbye,

"I can't stop the rain from falling,

I'm drowning in these tears I cry,

Since you left without a warning,

I face a dawn with sleepless eyes,

"No, I can't go on,

When clouds are pushing down on me, boy,

I can't stop, I can't stop the rain from falling,

"So, tell me where I went wrong,

I'm stuck inside a dream long gone,

It's hard to reveal the truth,

"You're love is nothing but a bitter taste,

It's better if I walk away, away from you,

(better if I walk away)

"I can't stop the rain from falling,

I'm drowning in these tears I cry,

Since you left without a warning,

I face a dawn with sleepless eyes,

"No, I can't go on,

When clouds are pushing down on me, boy,

I can't stop, I can't stop the rain from falling."

I reached up to whisper in his ear again. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Good, I don't want you to."

**Alice's POV**

Wow, I never knew that either one of them could sing. I wonder if they'll do a duet.

I was staring at them wide-eyed, open mouthed, and clapping as hard as I could. Jasper finally snapped me out of it. When he turned to me he had the same expression that I did.

**Jasper's POV**

I could feel the emotions that were coming off of Edward and Bella. I was really happy that Edward found Bella. She really loved him, as did he, A LOT!

Alice had the same expression that I did when I turned to her. I could feel surprise rolling off of her. I was surprised too, you never heard Edward sing, he just played the piano, and I think that this was the first time that _anyone_ had heard Bella. I wonder what they sound like together, I hope they decide to do a duet.


	9. I'll be hanging by a moment

I was smiling up at Edward when he put the microphone up to his mouth and started singing.

"Desperate for changing,

Starving for truth,

I'm closer to where I started,

Chasing after you,

"I'm falling even more in love with you,

Letting go of all I've held onto,

I'm standing here until you make me move,

I'm hanging by a moment here with you,

"Forgetting all I'm lacking,

Completely incomplete,

I'll take your invitation,

You take all of me now…

"I'm falling even more in love with you,

Letting go of all I've held onto,

I'm standing here until you make me move,

I'm hanging by a moment here with you,

I'm living for the only thing I know,

I'm running and I don't know where to go,

And I don't know what I'm diving into,

Just hanging by a moment here with you,

"There's nothing else to lose,

There's nothing to find,

There's nothing in the world,

That can change my mind,

There's nothing else,

There's nothing else,

There's nothing else,

"Desperate for changing,

Starving for truth,

I'm closer to where I started,

Chasing after you,

"I'm falling even more in love with you,

Letting go of all I've held onto,

I'm standing here until you make me move,

I'm hanging by a moment here with you,

I'm living for the only thing I know,

I'm running and I don't know where to go,

And I don't know what I'm diving into,

Just hanging by a moment here with you,

"Just hanging by a moment (here with you)

Hanging by a moment (here with you)

Hanging by a moment (here with you)

"Hanginf by a moment here with you."

I couldn't get over how good his voice sounded. I was speechless.

He started singing again, staring right into my eyes.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,

Stop me and steal my breath,

And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky,

Never revealing their depth,

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it out with the toppings of love,

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above,

"I'll be you crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide,

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life,

"And rain falls angry on the tin roof,

As we lie awake in my bed,

You're my survival, you're my living prove,

My love is alive-- not dead,

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it out with the toppings of love,

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartach that hang from above,

"And I've dropped out,

I've burned up,

I've found my way back from the dead,

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said,

"I'll be you crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide,

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

"I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide,

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of you life,

"Ther greatest fan of you life,

... greatest fan of your life."

I couldn't stand it anymore, I dove into Edward's chest and buried my face there.

He lifted my head so I could look at him, but, unlike when he used to do this before he left, he didn't kiss me.

"Don't hide your face from me, I have gone way too long without seeing it."


	10. You are my heroine

"It's too late, baby, there's no turning around,

I got my hands in my packets and my head in a cloud,

This is how I do when I think about you,

"I never thought that you could break me apart,

I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart,

You want to get inside then you can get in line,

But not this time,

"Cause you caught me off guard,

Now I'm running and screaming,

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine,

"I won't try to philosophize,

I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes,

This is how I feel and it's so so real,

"I got a closet filled up the brim,

With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons,

And I don't know why you'd even try but I won't lie,

"You caught me off guard,

Now I'm running and screaming,

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine,

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

"And I feel a weakness coming on,

Never felt so good to be so wrong,

Had my heart on lockdown,

And then you turned me around,

"And I'm feeling like a newborn child,

Every time I get a chance to see you smile,

It's not complicated, I was so jaded,

"And you caught me off guard,

Now I'm running and screaming,

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine,

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

"(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on,

Never felt so good to be so wrong,

Had my heart on lockdown,

And then you turned my around,

"(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

And now I'm feeling like a newborn child,

Every time I get a chance to see you smile,

It's not complicated, I was so jaded,

"(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on,

Never felt so good to be so wrong,

Had my heart on lockdown,

And then you turned me around,

"(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

I'm feeling like a newborn child,

Every time I get a chance to see you smile,

It's not complicated, I was so jaded."

With Edward singing the songs, they were all pure poetry.

"What was that song called?"I asked, and of course there were tears streaming down my face.

"Well, I guess it's called 'you are my heroine'. And I mean that." He said wiping the tears from my face.

"What?"

"That you are my heroine."

"Thank you."

" I only have one song left. Thwn I wnat to take you back to my house, my family wants to see you again."

"Their all here now?"

"Not here, but they are at the house, except for Alice and Jasper. They are sitting in the front row right now waving like idiots." He chuckled.

I scanned the front row and there was Alice and Jasper waving like idiots, and Alice was being held down by Jasper to keep her from hitting the ceiling.

"Hey guys!" I said in a hushed voice, but I knew they could hear me. Jasper was just barley keeping Alice down, I don't think Emmet could have succeeded in keeping her down at this moment.


	11. planning and strong pixielike vampires

I was so glad that all of the Cullen family was back. I didn't even care that they had left me. I couldn't believe that they left because Edward didn't love me anymore,after he sang all of those songs saying how much he loved me. I couldn't wait to here the next song that he would sing.

I was going to ask him if we could do these two duets that I wrote, I would ask after he was done with his last song.

"You say you've turned it off,

Hid your heart up on a shelf,

Scared of what it might cost,

To take it down for someone else,

Cause loving him you lost,

Too much of yourself,

Baby, can't you see,

That he's not me and…

"I need you to know you can fall into me,

That my arms are wide open,

And will always be,

Right here waiting, staying strong,

Come and fall into me,

"I'll fallow any road anywhere to get to you,

I'll open up my soul,

If that's what you need my to do,

But now baby it's your move,

All you've got to do,

Is believe in love, just believe in us now…

"I need you to know you can fall into me,

That my arms are wide open,

And will always be,

Right here waiting, staying strong,

Come and fall into me,

"Just believe in love,

Just believe in us,

Baby…..

"I need you to know you can fall into me,

That my arms are wide open,

And will always be,

Right here waiting, staying strong,

Come and fall into me,

"Come and fall into me,

Baby fall into me."

At first I didn't understand the part of the song that said;

'Cause loving him you lost,

Too much of yourself,

Baby, can't you see,

That he's not me and…'

I understood now, he was talking about himself before he left me, and talking about himself now, that he was coming to take me back. He was saying that the person in the woods that I saw-the emotionless expression, the cold, harsh eyes when he said goodbye to me, that he didn't want me anymore-was not him. He said that he lied, that he really did love, that he meant nothing by the words he said to me that day nor did he mean anything by the things he said after my birthday, except the words 'I love you'.

By this knowledge I was paralyzed, I stood frozen before Edward. There were tears streaming down my face. Not of sadness nor anger at what Edward had done to me, but because he lied about not wanting me. Sure anyone would have been angry or sad that the person they loved the most in the world had lied to them, but I wasn't because it meant that he really did love me. Of couse I knew that becuas of the songs that he had sang to me about how much he loved me, but still to realize thist had me in tears of joy.

Edward discovered my stillness as soon as it happened. I could see the concern in his eyes when this happened, but he finished his song before he said anything.

"Bella, love. What's wrong?"

"You lied to me" I was dazed. My words came in a dazed way.

"No, love, I didn't. What are you talking about, Bella?"

"In the woods before you left and the days after my birthday." The tears streaming freely down my face were blurring my vision.

"Oh, that. I had to Bella, you wouldn't have let me go. Still I never thought you would believe me so easily. I thought I was going to have to lie through my teeth for hours."

"Who wouldn't believe you. Your too good at lying when you have to." I had realized that the only reason he had left was to protect me.

"Love, please understand, I only lied because I wanted you to have a normal human life and I was taking that away from you."

"No you weren't. I was perfectly fine. I had the perfect life with you around. You never needed to leave for me to have a normal life. I already had one. I had a perfect boyfriend and really good friends. I had friends that were more like family to me than anything else. I had a wonderful life."

"I am not perfect and I will never be anything close."

"Edward can we do two duets that I wrote for us when you left, even though I knew that you would probably never come back I still had hope, so this way you will know exactly how I felt when you left so you won't argue with me anymore. Well you still might, but they could change your mind." He chuckled at that.

"Sure we can."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Edward's POV**

I realized that I had not heard any voices in my head while I was up here with Bella, which for me is very unusual. I looked out to Alice, she was thinking_ 'Duet, duet, Edward please do a duet!'_ I chuckled at the little pixie like vampire who was now bouncing up and down again. Jasper was still trying to hold her down but still couldn't do it without bouncing himself. He was sending calming waves to her, but there was no way that it was going to work on her right now.

Then Bella asked if we could do two duets before we went to my house.

"Sure we can." I said after chuckling at here explanation for wanting to do the duets.

I turned back to Alice and she was thinking, _'Yes! Duets, duets!!'_ I chuckled again at that.

Bella asked if we could do the duets after Alice thought it, I was beginning to wonder if Bella had special powers or something. She wasn't a vampire though, so I knew it was just the timing that they both had.

**Bella's POV**

Yes, we were going to do the duets. I couldn't wait to hear what our voices sounded like together.

**Alice's POV**

My eyes glazed over again. I thought,_ 'Yes! Duets, duets!!'_ They were going to be great. I started bouncing even more and even higher.

**Jasper's POV**

I don't think 200 vampires could hold down this little pixie like one. And that's 200 Emmets my friend!


	12. duet 1 no air

Edward and I went backstage and I retrieved the two duets from my bag. We studied the music sheets for about twenty minutes.

Edward walked to the kitchen with me so I could get something to eat before we sang again. I told the stage manager that we would be taking a break and for her to tell the crowd the same.

"Yes maim." She said as she walked back to the stage.

"So what do you want to eat?" Edward asked. He still had his eyes glued to the lyrics.

"You know I think you probably have those lyrics burned into your memory for eternity by now." I said laughing.

"Your probably right, but I just didn't want to mess up the show."

"Don't worry you won't Edward."

" So, what do you want to eat?" He asked again

"Um, how about that bowl of grapes?"

"Here you go." He said handing me the bowl. I gobbled it down fast and then we were off to the stage.

I stayed at the actual entrance to the stage and Edward used his vampire speed to get to the side that was just curtains. He hid behind some curtains, he would stay there until it was his turn to sing.

I walked out just enough so the crowd could see me. I would stay there until the song was over.

(me)

"If I should die before I wake,

It's cause you took my breath away,

Losing you is like living in a world with no air,

Ohh,

(Edward)

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave,

My heart won't move, it's incomplete,

Wish there was a way that I could make you understand,

(me)

But how do you expect me,

To live with just me,

Cause my world revolves around you,

It's so hard for me to breathe,

(me and Edward)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air,

Can't live, can't breathe with no air,

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there,

That's no air, no air,

"Got me out me out here in the water so deep,

Tell me how your gonna be without me,

If you ain't here I just can't breathe,

There's no air, no air,

"No air, (ohhh)

No air,(ohh)

No air, (ohh)

(Edward)

"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,

Right off the ground to float to you,

There's no gravity that holds down for real,

(Bella)

"But somehow I'm still alive inside,

You took my breath, but I survived,

I don't how , but I don't even care,

(Me and Edward)

"So how do you expect me,

To live alone with just me,

Cause my world revolves around you,

It's so hard for me to breathe,

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air,

Can't live, can't breathe with no air,

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there,

There's no air, no air,

"Got me out here in the water so deep,

Tell me how your gonna be without me,

If you ain't here I just can't breathe,

There's no air, no air,

"No air, air, (oohh)

No air, air, (oohh)

No air, air, (nooo)

It's no air, no air,

"Ohhhhh, baby,

Ooohhhh It's no air, no air,

Hey(ohh) no air (ohhh)

Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh,

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air,

Can't live, can't breathe with no air,

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there,

No breathing(no breathing)

"Got me out here in the water so deep,

Tell me how your gonna be without me,

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe,

It's no air, no air,

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air,

Can't live, can't breathe with no air,

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there,

"It's no air, no air,

"Got me out here in the water so deep,

"Tell me how your gonna be without me,

"If you ain't here, I just can't breathe,

"It's no air, no air,

No air, air,(ohhh)

No air, air

No air, air."

Edward had entered the stage when it was his turn to sing and we had not left our spots, we stayed where we had entered when we started singing.

Our voices sounded great together. I wanted so strongly to run and jump into Edward's arms as I had before, but that would have mess up the whole concert.

I mouthed the words 'I love you' to Edward. He did the same to me as well.

I still couldn't believe that this god-like creature wanted me.


	13. duet 2 broken

The music started and Edward and Moved back away from each other even more than we were, to the edges of the stage, again. Then he started to sing.

(Edward)

"I wanted you to know that,

I love the way you laugh,

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away…

I keep your photograph and,

I know it serves me well,

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain,

(me and Edward)

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right when your gone away,

(Edward)

"You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore,

(me)

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again,

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away,

There's so much left to learn,

And no one left to fight,

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain,

(me and Edward)

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open,

And I don't feel like I am strong enough,

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right when your gone away,

Instrumental

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open,

And I don't feel like I am strong enough,

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right when your gone away,

shorter instrumental

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right when your gone away,

(Edward)

"You gone away, you don't feel me anymore."

By the time that we were done singing we were in each other's arms again. We had slowly walked toward each other throughout the song.

I was so glad to be back into Edward's arms again. It felt nice to be held by this magnificent god again.

I looked out to the crowd over Edward's arm, just turning my head to the side to see that everyone was standing, clapping, whistling, and cheering. All that is except the werewolves. They all had angry expressions on there faces. Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

**Edward's POV**

Everyone was shocked as they stood and clapped, cheered, and whistled. I didn't see any of the werewolves standing, they were all angry with me for coming back. They didn't want to hurt Bella's feelings so they stayed. The one named Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

I looked to Alice and Jasper, who, at this moment looked like they were both having visions. They finally snapped out of it and stood, clapped, cheered, and whistled. I searched Alice's thoughts and she wasn't having a vision, she and Jasper were just dazed.

**Alice's POV**

WOW!

**Japer's POV**

NICE!


	14. the dance, the kiss, and WHO?

Edward held me in his arms when music started to play. I didn't write it, I would have noticed the music. I took a few steps back to look at Edward. He just shook his head to my unasked question, he knew how to read my face so well.

He seemed to pick up on someone's thoughts and smiled. I thought that maybe Alice had put the music on, but when I looked out at the crowd Alice was just sitting there with Jasper like she had been before, except now she looked confused, so I knew it wouldn't have been her and why was she so confused. She would know who put the music on, but she looked just as confused as Edward had. She had a look that said 'why didn't I see this coming?' I didn't know.

"May I have this dance, Miss Swan?" Edward asked formally, it made me laugh. He was holding out his hand to me.

"Yes you may." I said taking his hand.

I realized what the songs was and soon Edward was singing to it. I didn't know the lyrics well so I just smiled up at Edward. The song was called 'We danced' and it was by Brad Paisley.

I turned my head and saw that everyone in the crowd was dancing also. Alice and Jasper were twirling gracefully. I then realized that Edward and I were doing the same. It reminded me of prom night.

Edward mouthed a 'thank you' over my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of who it was over Edward's shoulder. When I got a better look, I was surprised at who it was.

**Edward's POV**

I picked up on someone's thoughts by where the DJ was. They were thinking, _'Okay, now hope this works. I can't believe that I'm doing this._' I could hear them giving a CD to the DJ and telling him which one to play. When I realized who it was I was very confused. Bella looked up at me with questioning eyes. I just shook my head to her unasked question.

_'Ask her to dance bl-Edward.'_ I smiled and held out my hand to Bella.

"May I have this dance Miss Swan?" I asked formally making her laugh.

"Yes you may." She said grabbing my hand.

We began to twirl as gracefully as we did at the prom.

I mouthed a silent 'thank you' to the person on the other side of Bella. She turned to see who I was talking to. When she turned back to me she was shocked that she had seen Jacob Black there. He was just leaning up against the wall and watching us dance.

**Jacob's POV**

I can not believe that I was doing this, but it made Bella happy, and that's all that matters.

**Bella's POV**

I was shocked that Jacob would be standing there. I thought he had left the concert. I mouthed 'what's going on' to Edward. He just whispered "I'll tell you later, love."

I could hear the song coming to an end, very unexpectedly, Edward's lips were on min. Just as he broke the kiss the song ended.

**Edward's POV**

_'Just kiss her already you foul'_ Jacob laughed at what he thought._ 'Come on, before the song ends.'_ I chuckled and bent down, touching my lips to Bella's. I pulled away slowly as the song came to an end.

Bella was gasping for air, she had not expected that to happen, I could see that in her eyes-her wide, shocked eyes.

_'Good job, man'_ Jacob thought. I smiled at him and mouthed him one more 'thank you' before he disappeared.


	15. Another record deal?

Edward held me close as the crowd cheered. I was going to have to talk to Jake when we were done here and before Edward and I went to his house.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Edward said as he pulled me towards the exit.

"Edward, can we talk to Jake? I want to ask him something."

"Well, if you were going to ask him if he was the one that played the song that we danced to then his answer would be yes."

"Yeah, that was one thing that I wanted to ask him."

"What's the other one?"

"Why he did it."

"I'm curious about that one too."

"Well then let's go and find him."

"Okay." I could tell that Edward was uncomfortable when we talked about Jake. He would be even more uncomfortable when we were talking _to_ him. He knew that Jake was a werewolf. I could feel it. And Jake had told me that Edward knew about them, that they were mortal enemies, and that they smelled bad to each other. Edward would be able to smell that Jake was a werewolf.

We were just about to the exit of the building when we were stopped by a man.

"How would you like a record deal?" The man asked Edward.

"If it means I get to sing with this little angel the yes I would love one!"

"Of course you can. I was going suggest that. You two sound great together, I wouldn't ever think about splitting up a pair with a talent like yours."

"I'm glad. And thank you for the record deal and the compliment. I think we sing pretty well to me too." Edward and the man shook hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yes, you will." I said.

"Are you two a couple, you have such great chemistry on stage. And the kiss… It was like you two were connected somehow."

I smiled up at Edward, he smiled down at me.

"Yes, we are a couple and thank you." Edward said again.

"Well, that's even better! There's nothing better than a real romance when your doing duets, you two look and sound so great together."

"I think so too." Edward smiled down at me. That made me smile again.

"Here is my card. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you sir. Goodbye."

When he left, I hugged Edward, he held me close.

"Wow. Now we're going to be singing in front of crowds bigger than this one together." I was happy about that. This crowd was pretty huge though. That made me a little nervous, but I would have Edward with me so it would be okay.

"I know, I can't wait!" I was soooo excited that Edward would be doing this with me.

After about ten minute of holding each other, we went off to find Jacob.


	16. Talking with Jacob

We walked toe rest of the way down the hall. We walked out the door and around the corner of the building.

Edward was fallowing Jake's sent, I could tell. He had his nose wrinkled.

When we saw Jake, he was leaning up against the wall, looking up at the starry sky.

Edward was very uncomfortable, probably from something in Jake's thoughts.

"Hey, Jake." I said. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Bells." He looked at who was holding me. Edward had his arm around my waist and Jacob growled under his breath. I almost couldn't hear it, almost.

"Jake can we talk?"

"Sure, Bells." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Edward.

"She doesn't go without me." Edward growled.

"I won't hurt her, leech." Jacob snarled.

"You could loose control. I'm not risking loosing her again."

"Fine. So what do you want to talk about Bells?" He asked in a lighter tone.

"Why did you start the music if you hated Edward so much. And don't say you don't hate Edward, you have told me so many times how much you hate the vampires."

"Okay yeah, I hate him, but what music? There was a lot playing, which song are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what she is talking about, mutt." Edward knew exactly what Jake was thinking, but he wanted Jake to tell me himself.

"Oh, yeah, I don't really know." Jake seemed to be lost in thought.

"Oh, come on tell her the truth, or is the Big Bad Wolf not so bad?" Edward had a smirk on his lips as he teased Jake, I had to laugh at that, it was just too funny. I remembered the time Jake had said 'Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf.' And I could just hear what he was thinking.

Jacob growled. Edward hissed.

"Jake if you don't tell me, I'll just keep bugging you to tell me, and you don't know how annoying I can get." We all laughed at that.

"I'll tell you, Bells."

"Then tell me already." I was getting impatient. I wanted to see the rest of the Cullen's.

"Okay, I wanted you to have a good time, Bells. I knew that you were happy with him, so I put the music on so you could dance to it. And then he kissed you and he really did take your breath away. I just wanted to see you happy, Bells."

I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could, taking him by surprise. After about thirty seconds he hugged me back.

"Thank you, Jake."

"Anytime."

We need to go now, Bella. Alice and Jasper are debating on whether on not to come and search for us."

"Well, then bye Jake." I said giving him another hug.

"See you later, Bella." Jake wave as Edward led me back toward the entrance of the building. I waved over my shoulder before we rounded the corner.


	17. Reunion

Edward said that he had to talk to Alice and Jasper, so I went to tell my dad where I was going.

"Charlie, Alice is back and she wants me to go back to their house so we can have this little reunion. That okay?"

"Sure Bells. So they're all back?"

"Yes all of them are back."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dad."

Bye, Bella." Charlie seemed dazed. He wasn't happy about Edward being back and me letting him come back into my life after what he had done to me. He just didn't understand, Edward is my true love. I just knew it.

Edward took me back to my house to get some fresh clothes. Riding on his back was like the best thing in the world, well except for kissing him, but that could wait for later.

When we had everything that I needed from my house we headed back to his house. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the Cullen's.

We arrived at the house about five minutes after we left my house.

When I got inside Esme hugged me, as did Carlisle. Alice and Jasper hugged me for the millionth time that night. I got a bear hug out of nowhere from Emmet. And surprisingly one from Rosalie.

When Rosalie smiled at me, I gaped at her. When I realized this I composed myself and smiled back at her.

This should have been what our first meeting should have been like, I thought, at least it should have been in my opinion.

I looked for Edward's piano. When I saw it I just stared. I couldn't bring myself to look away.

I heard everyone in the room chuckle.

"Do you want to hear something, love?" Edward asked.

"Okay." Was all I could say at this moment. He led me over to the piano bench and started to play, just as he had the first time I had come to this house.


	18. The best kiss EVER! And my lullaby

I started to cry as I realized what he was playing.

"My lullaby?" I asked. He just nodded, smiling down at me while we sat on the bench. He looked straight into my eyes, and without even one single slipup in my lullaby, he kissed me.

This kiss was nothing like the ones from the past. Edward deepened the kiss, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue, as lightly as if it were only a feather caressing my lips.

The music never stopped, even when I put my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more.

When my lullaby was finished, Edward put his arms around my waist. I thought he would break the kiss when he did this, but he just deepened it more.

I was starting to get lightheaded so I took a deep breath and I felt better. Edward used this to his advantage, when I opened my mouth to take the breath he poked his tongue inside my mouth.

He explored my mouth, as I did the same with him. We both broke away gasping for air, unneeded on his part.

I heard Emmet and Jasper cheering upstairs and I laugh. I heard something, probably something made of glass because it shattered in what sounded like contact with Emmet and Jasper's heads, then again it could have been anything. Alice and Rosalie were yelling at them.

"shut up, you two knuckleheads." They yelled together.

"But it was just so funny." Emmet yelled back while roaring in laughter.

"It is not funny Emmet, it is romantic." Rosalie shouted back at the laughing Emmet. Making me laugh even harder.

"Bella, your turning purple, stop laughing and breathe." Edward said laughing his head off with me now. I took a few deep breaths and leaned against Edward's shoulder, still giggling. Edward was still laughing.

"Okay, you two, what's so funny?" Alice yelled over Emmet and Edward's laughing.

"You!" Edward and I shouted over Emmet's roaring laugh.

"What did you two throw at Emmet and Jasper?" I asked recovering from my laughing fit.

"Oh, we through their mirrors at them." Alice and Rosalie said in unison." They are not going to be happy about it when they figure it out."

Right on cue, we heard Emmet and Jasper yell "NO!!" loud enough that we all had to cover

our ears.

"Not the mirrors." They yelled, bounding down the stairs.

By the time they got down stairs, we were all on the floor, rolling around with laughter.

"It's not funny." They yelled. Emmet put on his best pouting face, making us laugh harder.

" Oh, come on Emmet you can buy a new one at the mall." Rosalie shouted between giggles.

"Yeah, Emmet, what's the big deal?" I asked between my laughs.

"It's special." Emmet pouted.

"He's right Rosalie." Edward said seriously.

" What was it someone's mirror from a long time ago?"

"Not really."

"Then why is it so special?" I was getting really confused.

"It was special because it was the only one that lasted more than two weeks, without being busted over the big dumboe's head"Jasper said. That sent my right back to the floor, laughing, the rest of the family did too.

"I am not dumb, stupid." Emmet yelled like a child.

"I'm not stupid, you Barbafobic loser." Jasper yelled back at him.

"Babafobic?" I asked.

"Yeah-" Jasper was cut off by Emmet running into him and knocking him to the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare!" Emmet growled, menacingly.


	19. Barbafobic?

Jasper was grinning evilly as he stared Emmet straight in the eye. He never too his eyes off of the fuming Emmet as he spoke to me.

"He is Babafobic. Babafobic is the fear of-"

"NO!!" Emmet shouted, cutting Jasper off yet again. Edward was shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

"Barbies." Jasper said, still smiling evilly at the defeated Emmet.

At that moment the whole room fell to the floor, rolling around and laughing. Emmet sulked in the corner.

"So, Jasper, why were you so upset about the mirrors being broken?" I asked after recovering from my laughing fit, Edward helped me to my feet.

"Because Alice grabbed the wrong mirror and I knew that I was going to get in trouble when she found out."

"Why?"

"Because I left it there and it was Alice's favorite." Jasper looked terrified.

"WHAT?!" Alice screamed.

"Sorry." Jasper was now cowering behind Emmet. Emmet took him by the shoulders and spun him around to face Alice.

"Emmet, what are you doing?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Revenge, my little brother, revenge."

"NO!!" Jasper shrieked like a girl.

"That will teach him to tell my secrets." Emmet said as he smiled triumphantly to himself.

"Emmet he might never live to tell another secret of yours." Edward said.

"True." Emmet said like there was nothing bad going on right now.

"EMMET!" I screamed at him.

"What?!" He yelled back."There isn't a Barbie on me is there?" He looked terrified.

"Okay, one, you are so mean. And two, you are such a coward, I thought vampires were supposed to have no fears, but I have been proven wrong!"

" I am not a coward."

"Oh yeah? There is a Barbie on you." I said. Emmet shrieked.

"Ahhhhh!! Get it off, get it off." He shouted, as he ran in a circle so fast he was a blur.

"Just kidding, Emmet." I laughed.

"She's right you know." Edward said. "About both things, man, you are a coward."

"I am not." Emmet yelled.

Shortly after that all you heard were blood curling screams coming from outside.


	20. blood curling screams and still here?

We heard the whole thin.

_Mental note;_

_Never leave on of Alice's lying around and never let her grab it and let her hit anyone in the head with it. There will be fatal consequences._

"Alice please, I'm sorry" Jasper said. You could tell that he was scared to death and I mean that in the literal sense. He was scared of what Alice may do to him, and this could be his death.

Esme and Carlisle came down stairs at that moment.

"what's going on, where are Alice and Jasper?" He asked.

Rosalie pointed one shaking finger in the direction of the voices.

"Out there." She said, her voice shaking. We were all terrified of what Alice would do to Jasper and if we would ever see Jasper again.

"What happened?"

"Alice busted a mirror over Jasper's head and it was hers. I'm not going to spoil it for you just listen." Edward said. He knew how this was going to turn out, so he was the most calm. He could hear everything Alice was thinking right now and it wasn't too bad because he chuckled. "He will be fine, Esme, Alice is just mad because it was her favorite mirror."

"Okay, let's listen and see how this turns out." Esme said.

"Why did you even have my mirror out in the first place?" Alice was so mad she would be up in flames if she could be without destroying her existence.

"Alice, I don't know, I picked it up on accident, I swear and then I still hadn't realized it was yours when I set it down on the bed. I didn't realize that it was yours until you threw it at me. After you threw it at my head and it shattered I realized who's it was, Alice I swear."

We all had shock and terror written all over our faces, even Carlisle who always had the calm composure was shocked and terrified.

"He will be fine, for now at least." Edward said.

"You'll be out here until I come and get you and that will not be too soon." Alice yelled.

Wow. When you mess with Alice, your gonna get it bad.

I thought for a moment. How was Jasper still alive after all of those blood curling screams? I thought of something I would say to him the next time I saw him.

'Congratulations, Jasper. Blood curling screams and still here. How did you do that, we thought you were a goner for sure after that.' Yeah, that would be a good thing to say to him the next time I saw him. If he was still alive. I was now afraid for Jasper.

No one in this room would EVER look at the tiny pixie-like vampire the same again.


	21. two weeks?

Carlisle and Esme wouldn't allow Alice to ban Jasper from the house. So instead Alice banned him from their room for two weeks. The only way Alice would let him in was so he could get clothes. He had to shower and change in someone else's room.

"But Alice, please, I said I was sorry." Jasper pleaded with her.

"No Jasper. Two weeks will give me some time to cool down and give you some time to think about what you have done."

"But Alice, I didn't mean to, I swear."

"NO! Jasper" With that Alice slammed the door in Jasper's stunned face.

Jasper slumped his shoulders, lowered his head in defeat and came downstairs to sit on the couch with me.

"Jasper, it will be okay." I said patting his back.

"No it won't." He whimpered, putting his head in his hands.

I decided not to say what I was going to last night. I didn't want to depress Jasper any more than he already was. His depression was already effecting me and I couldn't take two weeks of this. I wouldn't be able to come back for the two weeks that Alice has banned him, so I decided to go upstairs and talk to Alice. She had to forgive Jasper, I couldn't take this.

So I headed upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Bella." Alice sounded really sad.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked as I came in the room to see Alice in a ball on the bed.

"Nothing," She whimpered.

"Alice, it was just a mirror, right?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"You don't understand Bella. That mirror was in the asylum when I woke up, after being changed. It's the only thing from my human life that I still have." She started sobbing.

"Aw, Alice you know Jasper didn't mean to do it."

"I know, but it was just so special to me."

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Of course" She said through her dry sobs.

"Then why don't you draw it, give it to some great mirror designer and have them make you one just like it. That way it will be as if it never had been broken."

"Bella that is a great idea!" Alice squealed.

"And could you let Jasper off the hook. I don't know if I can come over here for the next two weeks with him sending depressing waves all through the house. It's like night of the living dead down their. Hehe, o pun intended."

"Your right Bella. Besides I can't stay mad at my Jazzy for too long. I love him too much too stay mad at him. And you know with the controlling emotions thing."

"I know exactly how you feel, Alice, I know exactly how you feel."

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella go upstairs to talk to Alice.

I heard Alice say "Come in, Bella." She was sad, she loved that mirror more than anything except for Jasper of course. I never knew why she loved that mirror so much, she had always blocked that from me. I was hoping that Bella could get it out of her, I wanted to understand, everyone did.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella whispered.

"Nothing." Alice was whimpering as she said this. I could just picture her curled up on the bed, to bad I couldn't read Bella's thoughts, if I could I would know what Alice looked like at this moment.

I knew my little sister was in a ball on the bed right now, by the way her words came out, muffled. I wanted to race up there and try to comfort her, like the big brother that I was, but that was what Bella was going to do. I knew she would be able to, she was like Alice's best friend and sister. If she couldn't comfort Alice, nobody could, well maybe Jasper could, but he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near her right now.

"Alice, it was just a mirror, right?" Bella asked.

"You don't understand, Bella." '_No one does.'_ She thought. "That mirror was in the asylum when I woke up, after I had been changed. It's the only thing from my human life that I still have." Alice was sobbing by now.

"Aw, Alice you know Jasper didn't mean to." Bella said.

"I know, but it was just so special to me." Alice cried.

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Of course." Alice managed to choke out through her sobs.

"Then why don't you draw it and give it to some great mirror designer and have them make you one just like it. That way it will be as if it never had broken." Bella was a genious.

"Bella, that is a great idea." Alice squealed.

"And could you let Jasper off the hook. I don't know if I can come over here for the next two weeks with him sending depressing waves all through the house. It's like night of the living dead down their. Hehe, o pun intended." I had to laugh at that. And she did have a point, Jasper was depressed.

"Your right Bella. Besides I can't stay mad at my Jazzy for too long. I love him too much too stay mad at him. And you know with the controlling emotions thing."

"I know exactly how you feel, Alice, I know exactly how you feel." I beamed.


	22. recording company

Jasper was finally forgiven. And nobody was depressed. My work is done. I thought this as I walked down stairs and sat on the couch.

"Bella, we need to go." Edward said to me. He had my jacket in his hands.

"Huh?"

"The record deal."

"Oh. Yeah, let's go." I said, running to get my coat on, which Edward helped me into. "Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme want to come too. So do Alice and Jasper, actually."

"Okay."

With that we all left.

The record company was in Port Angeles so we got there in no time, with their crazy driving.

"Hello, Bella, Edward. My name is Ronald." The man from last night introduced himself.

"Hello, Ronald."

"Call me Ron."

"Okay."

Edward and I shook his hand.

"Well let's go and do this." Ron said.

"Let's." I said.

We walked into the building and I started thinking about Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. I wanted them to be with us if we went touring. I would need to talk to Edward about starting a band for us anyway, we would need one. So why not get all of his siblings to be in the band? Alice and Rosalie could be back up singers, Jasper could play the guitar, Emmet the drums, and of course we would need a piano, and no one was better than Edward himself.

Without warning, Alice squealed with delight, informing me that she had had a vision about what I was going to talk to Edward about and that he would say yes. It was really going to be a good thing to have a psychic in the band. Well now I wouldn't have to talk to Edward about that. He was now smiling down at me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It's really nice of you to let them be a part of this. They really appreciate it."

"Well, I was just going to talk about it with you, after all it is partly your decision, so you deserve half the credit."

"Thank you, Bella." Alice and Rosalie squealed.

"Thanks, Bells." Emmet and Jasper said together.

"Hey what about me, I'm the one that would have said yes. If I had not have said yes in Alice's vision you guys wouldn't be a part of all this now would you?" Edward whispered.

"Guess your right."

"Hey Carlisle, would you like to be our manager?" I asked.

"That would be great Bella. Thank you."

"And Esme, designing clothes?"

"That would be very nice, Bella. Thank you."

"Hey what about me, I can design clothes too." Alice pouted.

"Alice, how would you design the clothes if you are in the band and could be on tour some of the time?"

"Guess your right. Oh well. We're in a band." She started singing.

"We're in a band, We're in a band." Rosalie joined in. They looked like two kids, prancing around when they get to go to Chucky Cheeses.

"We will be recording all of your songs, that you sang last night. They are all on this sheet in the order you are to sing them. Edward you sing your songs, when it's time for you to sing. Bella you do the same. And after all of the songs where you two are singing on your own, you do the duets last, just as you did them last night, without all of the dancing though." Edward and I were each handed a sheet of paper.

It read;

When your broken  
Every time we touch

Could this be love that I feel

Memories

It's your love

When I think about angels

You and me

Can't stop the rain

Hanging by a moment

I'll be

You are my heroine

Fall into me

(Duets)

No air

Broken

The songs were all in order of the CD and last night's performance.

Edward and I would be singing together from no on.


	23. new songs

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting at my desk after I had taken Bella home. I was trying to write some new songs, for Ron had said that he would like to have some more songs on the CD.

I had come up with a song called 'fall' and one called 'good morning beautiful.' The last one had a part that wasn't really true. It said mainly that I opened my eyes to see Bella and I had been sleeping. I couldn't sleep, but nobody needed to know that, at least no one outside of the vampire culture and no one else but Bella. I had to add it in the song, it just fit it so well.

I was now working on a duet for Bella and I called 'I'll walk.'

"Come on, Edward. Please tell me what it is about." Rosalie pleaded. She was so impatient.

"No, Rosalie. I told you, when we practice the songs you can hear it until then only Alice and Bella will know."

"But why does Alice get to know?" She whined.

"Rosalie, think about it, I can't help it that she knows. She can see the future remember?"

"So."

"Oh my gosh, Rosalie. No one can help that she knows. And don't go asking her or Bella, Bella and I want to keep it a secret until we practice it."

"Fine." Rosalie growled, stomping out of the room. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Alice, I need help." I yelled as I started working on another song, after I had written the duet.

"Okay, the song will be called 'stealing Cinderella' and here let me help you with the lyrics."

"Okay." I said. I was really glad to have a psychic as a sister, sometimes.

**Bella's POV**

Edward dropped me off at my doorstep, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then disappeared.

I headed upstairs to write a few more songs for our first CD. The songs were called;

When you say nothing at all  
She's a butterfly  
Stay with me  
How far

Only the first one and the next to last one ere about Edward and I. 'She's a Butterfly' was about my grandmother. It wasn't really sad, but it had brought tears to my eyes while I wrote it, she had died 

was the only reason for the tears. Alice and Rosalie would sing the 'God bless the butterfly,' parts with me, that way there would be a harmony in the song. So there wouldn't be only one person singing all of the time.

I wrote 'How far' because- well I don't really know why I wrote it, I just started writing and got that song.

Edward said that he would be over tonight and we4 could show each other the songs we had written.

We would take them down to the studio tomorrow to record them.

I couldn't wait!


	24. 1st practice and another new song

"Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose. Get down here!"Edward yelled from one buildings that were on the Cullen's property. Soon there were four vampires, besides Edward, standing in front of us.

"Emmet, your playing the drums, Jazz your playing the guitar, Rose, you and me are playing the guitar and are backup singers." Alice piped as she came in the building, last.

"Yes!" Emmet and Jasper yelled together. Emmet loved to play drums and now that he had a set of his own he was ecstatic. Jasper had always loved playing the guitar and was one of the best guitarist that I had ever heard. Alice and Rose were happy to be in the band, singing backup and playing guitar. Edward would play the piano whenever we needed it, then when he had to, he would play the guitar, he was a triple threat. I would also play the guitar whenever I had to, also.

This family loved music. Carlisle and Esme were also down here to listen to the new songs we had.

"Wait, don't we need a, well I don't know, a name?" Emmet asked sarcastically.

"It's 'The Lion and The Lamb."

"Okay, now let's play. What are we going to play?" Emmet really needed to pay attention.

"We're going to sing the new duet. 'I'll walk.'" Edward said.

"You really need to pay attention sometimes Emmet." Rosalie said. "The song that we're playing is the first one that your booklet is turned to."

"Oh." Emmet was so dumb sometimes.

Edward and I had already gone over all of the songs, we were ready. Everybody else knew what to play and when, well except for Emmet, he had to be told what to play. That's why Jasper was in the back beside him, to tell him what to play and when.

Edward started. Anytime the girl spoke, I sang. Whenever the gut spoke, Edward sang, he also sang the rest of the song.

(Edward)

"We were 18, it was prom night,

We had our first big fight,

She said" "Pull this car over."

"I did and then I told her

'I don't know what you are crying for'

I grabbed her hand as she reached for the door,

She said…"

"I'll walk,

Let go of my hand,

Right now I'm hurt,

And you don't understand,

So just be quiet,

And later we will talk,

Just leave, don't worry,

I'll walk"

"It was a dark night, a black dress,

The driver never saw her around the bend,

I never will forget the call,

Or driving to the hospital,

Where they told me her legs still wouldn't move,

I cried when I walked into her room,

She said…"

"I'll walk,

Please come and hold my hand,

Right now I'm hurt,

And I don't understand,

Let's just be quiet,

And later we can talk,

Please stay, don't worry,

I'll walk"

"I held her hand through everything,

The weeks and months of therapy,

And I held her hand and asked her to be my bride,

She's dreamed from a little girl,

To have her daddy bring her down the aisle,

So from her wheelchair she looks up at him and smiles,

And says…"

"I'll walk,

Please hold my hand,

I know that this will hurt,

I know you understand,

Please, Daddy, don't cry,

Let's go, don't worry,

I'll walk,"

I was crying by the time the music ended.

"Maybe that wasn't the best song to start with." Edward said, walking over to hold me as I cried.

"No, I'm fine, that song is just really sad."

"Okay, then let's do one more, then I'll take you home."

"Okay."

"Let's do 'fall' I like that one." Emmet said, reading over the lyrics of the song.

"Okay Emmet." I said, I stepped back and picked up my guitar, put the strap over my head, and began to play. The others joined in, then Edward started to sing.

"Hold up there you go again,

Putting on the smile again,

Even though I know you've had a bad day,

Doing this and doing that,

Always putting yourself last,

A whole lot of give and not enough take,

"But you can only be strong so long before you break,

"So fall, go on and fall apart,

Fall into these arms of mine,

I'll catch you every time you fall,

Go on and lose it all,

Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear,

I'm right here,

Baby, fall,

"Forget about the world tonight,

All that's wrong and all that's right,

Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away,

"And if you wanna let go, baby it's okay,

"Fall, go on and fall apart,

Fall into these arms of mine,

I'll catch you every time you fall,

Go on and lose it all,

Every doubt, ever fear, every worry, every tear,

I'm right here,

Baby, fall,

"Hold on, hold on, hold on to me,

"Fall, go on and fall apart,

Fall into these arms of mine,

I'll catch you every time you fall,

Go on and lose it all,

Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear,

I'm right here,

Baby fall."

We decided to do the rest of the songs we had written and then Edward took me home. He came back when Charlie had gone to sleep. I started working on a new song, called 'Sweet Sacrifice,' while the angel in my life watched as I wrote, over my shoulder.


	25. We're going on tour!

"Alice? Alice?! What's going on?" Jasper's voice echoed through the house. He had his hands on her shoulders and was looking into her blank eyes.

"We're all going on tour!" She yelled, making us all jump in the silence there was before.

"When?!" We all yelled, in unison. We were so excited to be going on tour. It was really great to have a psychic in the band and family.

"In two weeks! Exactly one week from graduation!" She squealed. "Ron is on his way right now, he'll be here in ten minutes." Alice said.

"I've got to get ready!!" Rose, Alice and I screamed. We were all in our comfy sweet shirts and sweet pants.

Alice and Rosalie were on either side of me In a flash.

"W-what are you guys d-doing?" My voice quivered as they each grabbed one of my elbows in their hands.

"Come on, Bella. Rose and I will get you ready!" Alice's perkiness was really starting to get on my nerves. She and Rosalie had played their favorite game of 'Make Bella's night horrible by dressing her up and giving her a makeover.' Or at least that's what I called it, to sum it up it was a game of 'Barbie Doll.' Charlie had let me stay over at the Cullen's house last night, and I had been tortured with their favorite game.

"Yeah, come on Bella. And don't worry it will be fine. Stop looking at us like that, it's not like we're going to kill you or anything." Rose said, with a small laugh at my expression of pure horror.

"You might as well. It would be a lot less painful." I mumbled. They just laughed and carried me upstairs.

We had already recorded the new songs given the record company our name, and given them the name of our manager, Carlisle, so he was most likely coming over to talk to him. He was probably wanting to talk to him about us going on tour, Carlisle would, of course, agree. And a lot of other stuff that they needed to talk about.

Alice and Rosalie dressed me in a midnight blue blouse, and black pants. They did my makeup after I was dressed. Soon after I was ready, so were they, with their vampire speed.

We headed downstairs when Alice and Rose heard Ron knock at the door. They rushed me down the stairs, into the living room, and set me on the couch next to Edward, within two minutes. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder when he put his arm around my waist.

Ron stepped in the room, said an excited "Hello everyone."

"Hey, Ron!" We shouted.

"I have a few things to tell you. One, we need to go down to the studio and pick a design from some of the ones that our designers have prepared for your CD cover. Two, you will be having a concert in Seattle this Saturday. And, three, you are all going on tour next Tuesday, one week from your graduation."

"Awesome!" We all screamed.

"Now, let's go to the studio and pick out that design." Ron said.

"Alice, don't you have a drawing of the CD cover that you made, so we could show it to Ron and see if he liked it?" Edward asked Alice, though he already knew the answer. Alice had had a vision of the CD cover and it wasn't one of the designs they had at the studio, so she drew it.

"Yes, I'll go up and get it now." Alice got up and walked up the stairs, at human speed until she got to where she knew Ron wouldn't see her. She came down about two minutes later and had the picture in hand.

"Here you go, Ron." Alice said, handing the picture to him.

Edward and I were side by side, in the front. Right behind us, on our left, was Alice and Jasper. Alice was facing away from Jasper, he was behind her with his arms around her waist. Her hands were on his, as his hands lay lightly on her stomach. They were looking to the left. On our right side, were Emmet and Rose. Rosalie was facing away from Emmet, Emmet was behind her with his arms around here waist. Her hands were on his, as his hands lay lightly on her stomach. They were facing the right. Edward and I were holding each other as well, his arms around my waist, hands in my back pockets. My arms were laid on his chest, and my hands were clasping his shoulders. We had our faces turned, my head rested on his chest, his tilted to the side, as he had his cheek on the top of my head, inhaling my scent there, is what it looked like. The words 'The Lion and The Lamb' were just above our heads. We were all in a meadow, similar to the one Edward had taken me to after he had supposedly canceled on taking me to Seattle. He had told me that it wasn't the same place, when I had asked after Alice showed us the picture for the first time.

"I wouldn't lead anyone else but you and I would be with you. That meadow is our little get away." Were his exact words when I had asked.

"Wow" Ron said, bringing me back into the present.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"This is the perfect cover for the CD. I love it!" he said, not looking up from the picture.

"Ron, are you alright?" I asked, a little concerned about the record producer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. This is wonderful. I have to go now, I need to go and give this do the people that will be doing the photo shoot tomorrow. And oh yeah that's what I forgot. You have a photo shoot 

tomorrow, sorry that I forgot. See you tomorrow." He said, running out of the house and into his car at top speed, well top speed for a human anyway.

When he was gone Edward leaned down to kiss me, but to my disappointment it was not like the time he had kissed me while playing my lullaby.


	26. Seattle concert

Esme had designed the most perfect outfits for us to wear during the concert. The concert in Seattle was tomorrow. The photo shoot had gone great, it was exactly like what Alice had drawn.

We were trying on the outfits for each song again, well at least Edward and I were. Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper were going to wear the same things throughout the concert. Rose and Alice were to help me get ready before and after the first song, and during intermission.

For most of the songs I was going to wear a silky red dress that went up to my knees in the front and down to my ankles in the back. I wore silver heels with it. When Edward and I did the duets, I wore a midnight blue dress with a black see-through cloth over it from the straps down. The top and bottom of the dress was separated by a silky solid black cloth that went around my midsection and tying in the back. The straps were made of the same silky black material on the belt like part. At the bottom hem of the black see-through skirt on the dress were dark accents that stood out among the black and blue material, the designs on the bottom hem of the dress were made of tiny beads that shined in any amount of light. I had black silk heels that I would wear with this dress. The band that went over the top of my foot would sparkle in any light, just as the accents on the dress would. I would wear this dress after the intermission and during the duets. I would wear a specific dress for the first song, 'Sweet Sacrifice.' It was a blood red and black dress that went to the floor and had a small train that trailed behind me when I walked. I wore blood red heels with this dress, not that anyone could see. This dress was strapless and showed off my curves very nicely. The skirt of the dress was covered in a black veil that went to the end of the short train. The black material was thicker than that on the midnight blue dress, it darkened the red in this dress making it an even darker crimson. My hair for this song would be in a perfect and elegant sort of bun that would have the same black material on it as that of the dress. There would also be a crimson ribbon hanging from each side of my head, like bloody bangs hanging down my face, Esme and Alice were still debating on whether or not to dye strands of my hair crimson and let it hang away from my hair that would be tightly rapped into a bun with a black cloth over it. They were probably going to do the one where they dye my hair, I actually wanted them to do that also. Alice, Rose, and Esme would wash it out after the song and redo my hair in a different style before I went out to perform again, while I would be getting my hair redone and my makeup, Edward would be singing a few of his songs. My makeup for 'Sweet Sacrifice' would be black eye shadow and blood red lipstick. There would be black and blood red streaks down my face like I had been crying bloody tears and my mascara and eye shadow had joined the trail down my face, from the corner of my eye. The lights would be dimmed for this song, because it really fit the song, well kind of, and the dress looked great in dim light.

'Sweet Sacrifice' was one of our fastest songs, it probably was the fastest song we have now. Emmet and Jasper were doing the backup for this song, when it sounded like whispering in the background is when they would come in. Edward would also be playing guitar for this song and doing the backup whispering thing.

Edward would wear black pants and a dark red shirt, kind of like a crimson color, but lighter somehow. For the duets he would wear a midnight blue shirt with the black pants, the shirt was the 

exact color of my dress that I was to do the duets in. There were dark blue buttons, the same color of the accents on the bottom of my dress for the duets and for after the intermission.

I was spending the night at the Cullen's house tonight, Charlie had said that since all of the outfits and things for the concert it would be better to stay there so I could get ready for the concert easier. So after we were done with trying on the outfits again, Edward took me up to his room and laid me down on the bed with him. I rested my head on his chest, while he put his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his embrace and was soon asleep.

When I woke up, Edward's arms were around my waist, just like last night, and my head was still rested on his chest, I wonder if I ever even moved at all. Oh well, he was here with me, that's all I cared about.

"Good morning, love." Edward said as I opened my eyes and focused on him.

"Good morning, Edward." I said smiling. Edward gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Alice wants to see you in her room. She has clothes laid out for you so you can take a shower. She also wants to talk to you about some of the things, like when you will be changing, stuff like that. Even though you already know what to do." Edward said, chuckling.

"Okay." I said, I was so not ready for any torture Alice was going to put me through, and knowing her, there would be a lot.

I got up and walked to the door, heading down one flight of stairs to Alice and Jasper's room, where Alice's torture upon me was always held. Before I was even halfway down the hall, Alice came out of nowhere, picked me up, and ran me into her room. It was not a good thing for my stomach.

"HEY!!" I shouted at her. "I just got up. Moving that fast does not do anything but put me in a really crappy mood in the morning!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Alice said, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Good. Now what do you want to talk to me about. I want to get in the shower." I said looking longingly toward her bathroom door.

"Okay, there will be five minutes for the intermission and you and Edward can take five minute 'water' breaks to change when you need to, in your case that will be once after the first song, in Edward's once right before the duets. During intermission Rose and I will help you change, do your hair, and your makeup. Your still doing 'Sweet Sacrifice' first right?" I nodded. "Good. You will change before that song, after that song, and during intermission. Got it?"

"Uh-huh." I was getting a little bit dizzy, she was talking way too fast. "What about Edward?" I asked, already knowing, but just wanting to hear it again.

"He will change before the concert begins, so he can play guitar during the fist song. He will sing while you change after words. Then he will either sing or play guitar during the rest until the duets, right before that he will change. You will sing songs or play guitar also. Okay?"

"Yes. Now can I go and get in the shower now? My head is starting to hurt. You shouldn't talk that fast to me, it just makes me dizzy." She just laughed and pushed me toward the bathroom door, where I was happy to say, would have no pain. The pain would come later, at the concert, with Alice, Rose, and Esme doing my hair and makeup.

I got out of the shower, dressed, and dried my hair. Before I even got to the stairs, I was scooped up and ran downstairs. I was put down by a very hyper Alice. She was jumping up and down saying "We've got to go, we've got to go." Over and over again. We finally got into the cars and headed to the concert hall.

When we got there we went straight inside and started getting ready. Alice and Rose did my makeup exactly as I had described it and my hair was died that crimson color and the 'bloody bangs' hung away from the bun in the thick black material that was on my dress as well.

Before I went out for the first song, Jasper and Alice walked out, hand in hand. They split up at the moment that Rose and Emmet came out, hand in hand. Alice and Jasper went to their separate sides of the stage, where their guitars and microphones where. Rosalie went to get her guitar from it's position on the guitar stand that held hers, Alice's, Jasper's, Edward's, and mine. Edward and I only used ours when we were needed to play for the other lead singer, which would be me or Edward, of course.

Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "This is going to work out great, Bella, Alice saw a vision of how it would work out and the outcome is very nice. Calm yourself. Jasper is thinking about coming over here to try and calm you down himself. Calm yourself, my love."

"I'll be fine, go. I'll be out right after you get the guitar over your head. I'll be fine. It's just the nervousness, don't worry. Go!" I all but pushed him onstage.

When it was finally my turn to go onstage there were even more butterflies, no wait, eagles flapping around in there. I knew that the nervousness that I fell now would disappear when I heard the crowd roaring for me, so I stepped onstage. There were no places for anyone to sit, they all stood. Right before I entered the stage the lights dimmed, I knew that was supposed to be when I entered the stage, but, after talking with everyone in the band it would be five seconds after the music started playing and I had started singing. As soon as the music started I started singing. Five seconds later and I would walk onstage.

"It's true, we're all a little insane,

But it's so cleat,

Now that I'm unchained,

"Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time,

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time,

"You poor sweet innocent thing,

Dry your eyes and testify,

You know you live to break, Don't deny,

Sweet Sacrifice,

"One day I'm gonna forget your name,

And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain,

"Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time,

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time,

"You poor sweet innocent thind,

Dry your eyes and testify,

And you love to hate me, don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice,

(Emmet, Jasper, and Edward)

"(I dream in darkness,

I sleep to die,

Erase the silence,

Erase my life,

Our burning ashes,

Blacken the day,

A world of nothingness,

Blow me away)

"Do you wonder why you hate?

Are you still too weak to survive your mistake?

"You poor sweet innocent thing,

Dry your eyes and testify,

You know you live to break me, Don't deny,

Sweet Sacrifice."

The crowd was cheering as I went backstage to change. Edward grabbed his microphone and sand, 'Hanging by a moment' and 'I'll be. When I came back in the red silk dress and silver heels, the crowd cheered for me again. I sang 'Can't stop the rain', 'When I think about angels', and 'Could this be love that I feel.'

I went backstage to change during intermission and grab a quick drink.


	27. after intermission

Alice and Rosalie had dressed me in the midnight blue dress that they wouldn't let Edward see me in before the concert, because Alice saw what his reaction was to seeing it and it was priceless by her discribtion. Esme had agreed and they had all blocked their minds off of the sumject before Edward had come back from hunting. I on the other hand didn't have to concentrate on keeping my mind off of what I looked like because Edward couldn't read my thoughts. Yep, life is good.

Alice and Rose did my makeup, with eyeshadow that was the same color of the accents in my dress, mascara, light pink lipstick with a little bit of lipgloss to make my lips shine in the light that was in the concert hall, and they did my hair so that the two strands that had been dyed crimson before were now hanging in the same spot with a touch of blue in them. When I looked in the mirror I gasped, I never thought I would look like that until, by some mirical, Edward decided to change me. Esme walked in to see what I looked like, Alice and Rose had turned me around so that she wouldn't see before they wanted her to.

"Okay, please let me see her." Esme was so excited that I was doing this with Edward, I really did think of her as my mother in some ways.

Alice and Rose turned me around so that I was facing Esme.

"OH. MY. GOD. Bella you look... you look gorgious!" Esme gasped.

"Thanks Esme."

"Esme, block your thoughts. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper just got back from outside. We don't want him to see until it's time." Rose and Alice hissed together.

"Okay, well I'll go and announce that you and Edward will be out shortly. Bella you are the most lovely person I have ever met."

"HEY!!" Rose and Alice shouted, jokingly.

"Thanks Esme."

"Bye girls."

"Bye, Esme." We all said in unison.

"Okay, let's get you to the entrance." Alice said.

When I was at the entrance Alice and Rose went to get their guitars before Edward and I came back onstage.

"Let's welcome Edward and Bella back to the stage." Esme said backing away from the microphone, clapping, while heading back to the exit.

Edward entered the stage first, and then he beckoned to me, still not turning toward me, probably orders of the little pixie playing guitar. When he finally did turn to look at me, his eyes just about popped out of his head.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered into my hair.

"Love you too, Edward." I giggled.

"Okay you two love birds, let's keep the show going for all of the good people of Seattle!" Emmet yelled into his microphone.

"Okay Emmet." We all yelled back at him. The crowed laughed at that. Edward leaned down to kiss me before he went to sit on the bench for the piano, then the music started to play.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,

Without saing a word you can light up the dark,

Try as I may I could never explain,

What I hear when you don't say a thing,

"The smile on your face let's me know that you need me,

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,

You say it best, when you say nothing at all,

"All alove I can hear people talking out load,

But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd,

Old Mr. Webster could never define,

What's being said between your heart and mine,

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,

You say it best when you say nothing at all,

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall,

You say it best when you say nothing at all."

They were all clapping again and I had seen some of them swaying along with the music.

Edward grabbed the microphone from the stand on his piano and came to stand behind me, wrapping his cold marble arms around my waist. I placed my free hand on his where it rested on my stomach.

The music started and he sang 'It's your love,' 'You and me,' and then he sang 'Your my heroine.'

I sang 'When your broken' after he sang. Now that Edward was finally back I had some spirit when I preformed, I had a smile on my face whenever I looked at him when we were on stage together. I was starting to really like preforming in front of people.

Edward sand 'Fall' next. I then sang 'Every time we touch' with Edward's arms around my waist. When I looked out to where my dad was, he looked like he didn't like that Edward had his arms around my waist very much, oh well he had to deal with it.

It was now my turn to sing 'Stay with me.' I had written it the night after Edward had left and I felt that it was time for me to preform it. It was one of the more sad songs that we had. Edward kept his arms around me whenever I sang this song.

"Can't you see my heart is heavy,

Just because I know your leaving,

Sometimes I wish you could read my mind,

Look at me I'm always lost,

But I am found and I can't believe it,

There's just one more thing I have to ask,

"Stay with me for a while,

Stay with me and I'll smile,

Never leave and you'll see,

Stay with me, will you please?  
"Drowning in a topaz sea and,

Who knew death could be comforting,

The blackness of the past is so far away,

I see you and then it hits me,

It's no wonder you eclipse me,

Everything I've wanted has come true,

"Stay with me for a while,

Stay with me and I'll smile,

Never leave and you'll see,

Stay with me, will you please?

"And so our paths have crossed,

The lion and the lamb,

Please tell me you'll never leave me,

You're part of who I am,

"Stay with me for a while,

Stay with me and I'll smile,

Never leave and you'll see,

Stay with me, will you please?"

Edward was still holding me, but turned me around to face him. We looked straight into each other's eyes. He kept holding me when he starting singing, never breaking eye contact once. He never let go whil he was singing one of my favorite songs, and that was why it was my favorite, because every time he would sing it he would hold onto me. He was singing 'Good morning beautiful.'

"Good morning beautiful,

How was you night,

Mine was wonderful,

With you by my side,

And when I open my eyes,

And see your sweet face,

It's a good morning beautiful day,

"I didn't see the light,

I didn't know day from night,

I had no reasong to care,

But since you came along,

I can face the dawn,

Cause I know you'll be there,

"Good morning beautiful,

How was you night,

Mine was wonderful,

With you by my side,

And when I open my eyes,

And see your sweet face,

It's a good morning beautiful day,

"I'll never worry,

If it's raining outside,

Cause in here with you girl,

The sun always shines,

"Good morning beautiful,

How was you night,

Mine was wonderful,

With you by my side,

And when I open my eyes,

And see your sweet face,

It's a good morning beautiful day,

"A good morning beautiful...day,

"Good morning beautiful,

How was you night,

Mine was wonderful,

With you by my side,

And when I open my eyes,

And see your sweet face,

It's a good morning beautiful day,"

Edward bent down and gave me another kiss. He handed me the microphone and went to play the piano again. I looked back to see Rose and Alice with violines. I saw Esme there with here violine and Carlisle with a guitar.

"This song is a tribute to my grandma Marie, she died when I was little. And I am very sure that everyone that knew would say that she was a butterfly. So this song goes out to grandma Marie. I never will forget you." I said this as the music started to play,

"She remembers when she first got her wings,

And whow she opened up that day,

She learned to sing,

Then the colors came,

Erased the black and white,

And her whole world changed,

When she realized,

"She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky,

Nothing's ever gonna bring her down,

And everywhere she goes,

Everybody knows, she's so glad to be alive,

She's a butterfly,

"Like the purest light in a darkened world,

So much hope inside such a lovely girl,

You should see her fly, it's almost magical,

It makes you wanna cry, she's so beautiful,

"She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson,

Nothing's ever gonna bring her down,

And everywhere she goes,

Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive,

She's a butterfly,

"God bless the butterfly,

Give her the strength to fly,

Never let her wings touch the ground,

God bless the butterfly,

Give her the strength to fly,

Never let her wings touch the ground,

"She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky,

Nothing's ever gonna bring her down,

And everywhere she goes,

Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive,

She's a butterfly,

"God bless the butterfly,

Give her the strength to fly,

Never let her wings touch the ground,

God bless the butterfly,

Give her the strength to fly,

Never let her wings touch the ground."

had tears running down my cheeks by the time the song stopped. I had been so close to grandma Marie.

dward sang 'I swear' the it was my turn for 'How far.' Edward sang 'Stealing Cinderella,' with me in his arms. I was starting to think that there was a reason that he had writen these songs. Oh well, why worry right now, I was happy for the fist time in months, because I was with the love of my life.

We sang 'No air' next, then 'Broken,' and last but not least, 'I'll walk.'

I was really starting to get tired afteer all of the audigraphs Edward, me, and the whole band had to sign.

Edward took me back with the rest of the Cullen's, to their house, for we would be leaving for tour in a few days and Charlie said that it would be fine if I stayed there until we left. We had said goodbye to Charle and then left for Edward's house.

When we finally got there Edward took me up to his room and I collapsed on the bed. He chuckled as he got on the bed and started humming my lullaby while I snuggled into is cold marble chest.

Ah cozy.


	28. six months later

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been six months since Edward and I started the tour. We have our last concert for the tour tomorrow. I will miss being on the road with Edward, and I will miss seeing all of these different places that we got to go to, but I still can't wait to go back to Forks, I really miss Charlie. Renee came to one of our concerts when the tour brought us to Florida, she came backstage and she was so excited to see me, as was I to see her. She was almost jumping up and down, like Alice and Rosalie when they go to a mall. She was crying when she got backstage, she said "Oh, it's nothing, honey. When you did that tribute for Grandma Marie, it made me cry." Phill came back with her and we all had dinner at her house after the concert. _

_Renee and Charlie will be attending tomarrow's concert. I just can't shake this feeling that something BIG is going to happen tomarrow at the concert. I asked Alice if she had seen anything out of the ordinary happening at the concert. She just shook her head and said that everything would be normal._

_Somehow I managed to get the rest of my studies for the year done with the help of Edward, of course, he is the best tuder. Of course when you have gone to all of the schools that he had and you are about 107 years old I guess you would be a really great tuder._

_Well I have to go. _

_In the words of Emmet 'Time for the human to sleep now.' haha the 'human' that's his nickname for me. Time to go to bed, Edward and I have a really big day tomarrow though he doesn't have to sleep I still do, night._

I put my diary on the bedside table and looked at my alarm clock. 8:00 pm. Well not the usual time for me to go to bed, but I do have to get up early in the morning.

"Bella, you need to go to sleep. You have to get up earlier that usual tomorrow." Edward was beside me whispering in my ear.

"Hum her lullaby, that always works."

"How would you know that Emmet?" I asked, I was starting to get a little tired. I had gotten up early this morning too.

"Um... Erm... Gotta go!" Emmet was so stupid.

"He did know that I was just kidding right. I mean he has probably heard my lullaby a few times and he knows that it makes me fall asleep, he should know that I was just kidding, I know that he knows that. He has been on the trip with us, or is he just some stowaway that we let play in the band?"

"I think it was the first one, but the second was pretty funny." Edward chuckled.

"HEY!! I AM NOT A STOWAWAY!!" Emmet yelled from the other room. Edward and I burst into laughter, then I heard everyone but Emmet laughing with us.

So I fell asleep listening to my lullaby in Edward's arms.

When I woke up there was something tickling my nose.

"Stop it,Edward." I growled, batting his hand away with my hand.

"It's time to get up, love."

"Fine." I said, rolling over and closing my eyes again.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." He had started tickling my sides this time.

Alice had already laid out some clothes for me int the bathroom. I got in the shower, the sweet scent of my strawberry shampoo filled the air as I poured some of it in my hand. The hot steam that hung in the air around me calmed my nerves as I breathed deeply, trying to kill the knawing felling that Edward and Alice were keeping something from me, something that would happen at the concert today. The hot water relaxed my muscules but did absolutly nothing for my nerves.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me so I could grab another one to dry my hair with.

I slipped some sandels on after I had gotten dressed and headed out of the bathroom to go and see Edward before we had to leave in about half an hour.

He heard me come out of the bathroom and was by me in a second. He put a single finger under my chin, coaxing my face up so he could look into my eyes. My train of thought was, of cours, lost. He didn't give me any time to recover as he kissed me. This kiss surprised me, because it was exactly like the one time he had kissed me on the piano bench. I threw myself into the kiss, he did not pull away, he deepened the kiss.

We broke away, gasping for air.

"What made you start kissing me like that?" I asked, about five minutes after the kiss. I was still a little breatless, but it looked like Edward had fully recovered.

"I don't know. Why do you want me to stop kissing you like that?" He asked with a bit of humer in his eyes.

"UH-HUH!!" I said, that made him laugh.

"Okay." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We curled up on the couch so I could watch the rest of Gilmore Girls before we had to leave.

"Time to go, love." Edward whispered in my ear, picking me up and carrying me out to his volvo.

When we got there Alice and Rose were ready for me. They both had wicked smiles on their faces. I asked them if they thought or knew if anything out of the ordinary would happen while we were here. They both said no.

"Now Bella, Edward's songs 'I swear' and 'Stealing Cinderella' are going to be last. Okay? After the duets, everything. Got it?"

"Yep!" I said heading out to do 'Sweet Sacrifice.'

Everything went as planned, it was no time for Edward to do 'I swear' and 'Stealing Cinderella.'

"I see the questions in your eyes,

I know waht's weighing on your mind,

But you can be sure I know my part,

I'll stand beside you through the years,

You'll only cry those happy tears,

And though I'll make mistakes,

I'll never break your heart,

"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky,

I'll be there,

For better or worse, 'til death do us part,

I'll love you with every beat of my heart,

I swear,

"I'll give you everything I can,

I'll build your dreams with these two hands,

And wi'll hang some memories on the wall,

And when there's silver in your hair,

You won't have to ask if I still care,

Cause as time turns the page my love won't age at all,

"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky,

I'll be there,

For better or worse, 'til death do us part,

I'll love you with every beat of my heart,

I swear."

My heart starte beating at about one MILLION mph when Edward finished hes song, because he didn't sing the next one. Instead he dropped down on one knee. He took a little velvet box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

He took my hand in his and looked up at me from under his lashes.

"Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever--every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I was too afraid that my voice would shake or crack, so I just whispered "Yes."

"Thank you, Bella." He said, slipping the ring onto the third of my left hand.

He got up and kissed me. He was holding me while he kissed me and started twirling around.

"I love you, Edward." I said when he stopped spinning me around.

"I love you, Bella." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man,

It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand,

I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself,

With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf,

"She was playing Cinderella,

She was riding her first bike,

Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,

Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin,

Dancing with her dad, looking up at him,

In her eyes I'm Prince Charming,

But to him I'm just some fella,

Riding in and stealing Cinderella,

"I leaned in towards thse pictures,

To get a better look at one,

When I heard a voice behind me say,

'Now ain't she something, son?'

I said 'Yeah, she's quite a woman'

And he just stared at me,

Then I realized that in his eyes she would alway be,

"Playing Cinderells,

Riding her first bike,

Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,

Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle,

Dancing with her dad, looking up at him,

In her eyes I'm Prince Charming,

But to him I'm just some fella,

Riding in a stealing Cinderella,

"He slapped me on the shoulder,

Then he called her in the room,

When she threw her arms around him,

That's when I could see it too,

"She was playing Cinderella,

She was riding her first bike,

Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,

Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin,

Dancing with her dad, looking up at him,

If he gives me a hard time,

Well, I can't blame the fella,

I'm the one whose stealing Cinderella."

Edward leaned down to kiss me before we left the stage.

While we were signing audigraphs, everybody that came up to me wanted to see the ring, then get an audigraph.

Neither Charlie or Renee came backstage to see me. I went back to Forks with Edward and my soon-to-be family.

When Edward brought me back to Charlie's house, he congragulated Edward and I then went back to the couch to watch sports. While I called Renee Edward stood there by me, playing with strands of my hair. My mom was excited, that was something I didn't expect. She had always told me not to get married until I was thirty, why was she the one that was so excited. I was as excited as anyone could ever be, but Renee topped that.

I had some new songs that I would sing at our next concert and I was really happy to be getting married in six montths.

_Dear Diary,_

_The tour is over! I really did like being on tour. And guess what! Edward and I are getting married in six months! :) Can't wait until our next concert, it will be in two weeks. _

_Well gotta go, Edward's here!!_

_Ah, my husband to be, can't wait until the weding! Bella Cullen, yeah that sounds really good._

_Bella Cullen _

_**A/N **_

**_This will be the last chapter in Broken, I know sad right? But there will be a sequal, just bare with me until it's out and give me ideas for what you think the tittle should be and I will post it on the winner on the first chapter of the sequal._**


	29. Sequel Now Up!

This story is now finished and the sequel is now up!!

The sequel is called 'Mended'

Go read it, if you liked this story you'll probably like 'Mended' as well.

I also have new stories up, go to my profile and check them out!

The two new stories are both for The Host but they have Twilight characters in them, so if you have read The Host and would like to read these stories then I won't stop you. I'm all for it! lol

Please r&r this story, 'Mended', and my two new stories if you read them.

I appreciate that you have read this story and will hopefully read Mended and the others.

You guys are what helps me and every writer on do what they do best, write stories for you guys!!

I think every fanfic writer would say this,

I love my reviewers!!

lol

hope you like Mended!

_-Edward's Heroine_


End file.
